the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The BFG (2016 film)/Credits
Full credits for The BFG (2016). Logos Opening DISNEY AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT and RELIANCE ENTERTAINMENT present in Association with WALDEN MEDIA ROALD DAHL’s The BFG Closing Directed by STEVEN SPIELBERG Screenplay by MELISSA MATHISON Based on the Book by ROALD DAHL Produced by STEVEN SPIELBERG, p.g.a. FRANK MARSHALL, p.g.a. SAM MERCER, p.g.a. Executive Producers KATHLEEN KENNEDY JOHN MADDEN KRISTIE MACOSKO KRIEGER MICHAEL SIEGEL Director of Photography JANUSZ KAMINSKI Production Designers RICK CARTER and ROBERT STROMBERG Edited by MICHAEL KAHN, A.C.E. Costume Designer JOANNA JOHNSTON Senior Visual Effects Supervisor JOE LETTERI Visual Effects Supervisor GUY WILLIAMS Senior Animation Supervisor JAMIE BEARD Music by JOHN WILLIAMS Co-Producer ADAM SOMNER Casting by NINA GOLD A KENNEDY/MARSHALL COMPANY Production A STEVEN SPIELBERG Film FOR OUR MELISSA Crawl Art Unit Production Managers S.L. MERCER BRENDAN FERGUSON First Assistant Director ADAM SOMNER Second Assistant Director IAN STONE Visual Effects Producer JENNIFER MEISLOHN Associate Producer MELISSA MATHISON Cast TBA Visual Effects & Animation Created by WETA DIGITAL LIMITED Visual Effects Supervisors WAYNE TAZ STABLES MARK GEE SIMON CLUTTERBUCK KEN MCGAUGH KEVIN ANDREW SMITH Visual Effects Producer KEVIN L. SHERWOOD CG Supervisors PAVANI RAO BODDAPATI DANIEL MACARIN LUKE MILLAR ALESSANDRO SAPONI GLEN SHARAH Onset Motion Capture Department JAKE BOTTING JAKE M. CENAC ADAM CHRISTENSEN CHRISTOPHER COWAN EMMA CROSS JOHAN FRÖJD RYAN HEELAN MALIK JAYAWARDENA IVA LENARD DAVID LUKE SHÉA W. C. MELVILLE GORAN MILIC BEN MURRAY BENJAMIN ORANGE PATRICK PETERSON ROHAN SATYANAND MICHAEL SARKIS MATT TUFFIN Comp And Lighting Leads JÖRG BAIER ANDREA CHRISTIE JOANNA DAVISON JOSHUA HERRIG SABINE LAIMER YANN LAROCHETTE MICHAEL OCOBOC DAVID A. OSTLER DANA PETERS SIMONE RIGINELLI DAVID MICHAEL SCOTT FRANCOIS SUGNY GIUSEPPE TAGLIAVINI TIM WALKER Animation And Motion Edit Leads DERRICK AUYOUNG ELIZABETH GRAY TOM HOLZINGER AIDAN MARTIN MERLIN BELA WASSILIJ MAERTZ LUISMA LAVIN PEREDO MATTHEW RIORDAN FX Supervisors And Leads CHRISTINA BRUCE KELVIN CAI DAVID CAEIRO CEBRIAN BRIAN GOODWIN LUCAS JANIN CHET LEAVAI BRETT D. MILLER YANN MOALIC ALEX NOWOTNY CORNELIUS PORZIG EDDY PURNOMO SEBASTIAN H. SCHMIDT JONATHAN S. SWARTZ Senior Heads Of Department PHIL BARRENGER RICHARD FRANCES-MOORE MATT MUELLER MARCO REVELANT JEDRZEJ WOJTOWICZ Senior Production Managers KRISTIE BRESLIN SAMANTHA HAINES NICKY MUIR SANDY COCO TAYLOR MARIKO TOSTI Animation Department SVEN AßMUß MICHAEL AERNI TANSEER AHMED BALAJI ANBALAGAN KRISTIAN M. ANTONELLI MIKE ASLIN KIRBY ATKINS SAM BAKER DEBAPRASAD BHOWMIK EMIL BIDIUC BLAIR BURKE ANDREW BUTTERFIELD BILL CAMPBELL JONATHAN D. CAREY LUDOVIC CHAILLOLEAU MICHAEL CHEN JAMES YUHSIU CHEN TOM T. H. CHO RYAN CRONIN CHRISTOPHER DIAS JULIE A. DRAKE CHRISTINA ERDOS KEVIN ESTEY KATE FORREST CARLOS FRAIHA CAMILO DUARTE FRANCO SHAUN FRIEDBERG SAGAR FUNDE EMILE E. G. GHORAYEB AARON GILMAN MEGHANA GUPTE TOBY M. HARUNO JIM HATIBARUA ALEXANDER HEWITT HUY HO HYUNKYUNG JUNG JOSEPH KIM TIM KINGS-LYNNE TOM KLOC SIDNEY KOMBO-K PRASHANT KOSHY MAKOTO KOYAMA NAGARAJU KUSUMA U-GENII LAI DAVID LAVERDURE ADRIAN LIM MORGAN LOOMIS JORGE MANTARAS AGATA MATUSZAK THOMAS MEADE ORLANDO MEUNIER YOHANN MISST KERRIE LOUISE MOSS BENJAMIN MULOT LUKAS NIKLAUS SRAVAN KUMAR NUNNA GEORGE EDWIN OLIVER JR ANDREW WILLIAM PARK FABIANO PETRONI LIDIA MARTINEZ PRADO RAFAEL GONZALEZ QUIÑONES PAUL RAMSDEN ERIC REYNOLDS SALVATORE RICHICHI JR REBECCA RUETHER MAHAMADOU SAKO DIVYESH JAGDISH SHAH PAULO SILVAN SHUCHI SINGHAL JOHN SORE NICK STEIN JEFF STRUTHERS NANCY SU VEARA SUON ISAAC HAISWEE TAN DAN TAYLOR ALEX GREGORY TELFORD ALJO THOMAS EDWINA TING THIAGO TIRAPELLE ANDREW GIAKHANG TRAN CLAUDIUS URBAN TIM VAN DER MEIJ LEON WOUD GARY ZENG Lighting Department JAMES ALDOUS CHRISTINE ARBOIT LESLIE BAKER MARK BARBER ROBERT BLOOM DON BRADFORD ZACHARY A. BRAKE TREVOR BRYMER SAM BUI ROBERT BYRNE ANDREAS BYSTRÖM ANTHONY E. CARTER HYEMEE CHOI ALEXIA CUI JOANNA DAVISON TAMIR SAMMY DIAB SAMUEL EDWARDS STEVE EVANS JOSE FELIZARDO ZACHARY FREIDBERG ROBB GARDNER BRAD GRIFFITHS SÉAN GUSH JASPER HAYWARD RACHEL E. HERBERT MATTHEW HICKS CALEB HOLLAND CHANGEUI IM MICHAEL JOHNS NATHAN JOHNSON BEN STEWART JONES SANDIP KALSY BALAZS KISS MANFRED KRAEMER ROBIN KUYPER VICTOR MINGZHI LAM RORY LASSEN MATTHEW LUMB TIANA J. MACKENZIE DAISUKE MAKI MARK MCNICHOLL ROSS MCWHANNELL MATTHIAS MENZ STEPHANIE METCALFE MATTHIEU MOLINA MATHEW MONRO ALESSANDRO MOZZATO FILIPPO PAGANONI JOHN PAPAFOTIOU HELEN PAUL JEREMY PICKETT LOUIS-DANIEL POULIN ARUN RAM-MOHAN ROBERT J. RIDDELL KURTIS RITANI FRASER ROBERTSON AARON ROSS CHRIS RUSSELL ROGER SHORTT ROBERT SHRIDER JAYSON SIMPSON NAVIN SK BRETT SKINNER CHRISTY E. SNOEK JONATHAN KYLE SOTHERN FREDERIC SOUMAGNAS VALERIE TAI MARK TAIT BEN THOMPSON DAN WADE COREY D. WAKELIN-MCDONALD CHEYANA WILKINSON JOYCE YOUNG MOHAND ZENNADI Compositing Department TERENCE ALVARES CHARLIE A. K. ARMSTRONG PATRICK BERGERON ALEXANDER A. B. BERSON FLORIN BOIERIU ELLA BOLIVER SEBASTIAN BOMMERSHEIM JOERG BRUEMMER JULIAN BRYANT BENJAMIN F. BURR MIGUEL CARBALLAL NORMAN CATES BIMLA CHALL TOM COLLIER PAUL CONWAY TOMMASO CORONA JASON CUTLER MIGUEL DIAZ CACHERO GARETH DINNEEN STORM GEZENTSVEY GEOFFREY HADFIELD ROBERT J. HALL ED HAWKINS OLIVER HEINRICH JONNA ISOTALUS KORY MARTIN JUUL NITANT ASHOK KARNIK JOHN KITCHING MATTHIAS KLEIN KEN LAM ZOE LAMAERA JUAN PABLO LAMPE JULIEN LEVEUGLE REBECCA MANNING VAIBHAV A. MARATHE ELISA MAR FERRE GIORGIO MARINO JAN MAROSKE JAMES MCPHERSON LORI C. MILLER BEN MORGAN ZAK MORRIS ALFRED MÜRRLE TAHL NIRAN SAM NORMAN PETE O’CONNELL SEAN O’CONNOR MARTIN OFORI ALEX G. ORTOLL FRANCISCO PALOMARES JESSE PARKHILL MASSIMO PASQUETTI ANGELO PERROTTA ROLAND PFISTERER AMARNATH PR PAUL REDICAN JAVIER ROCA AUSTIN RONALD CAMPBELL ROSE JILLIAN ROUND RICHARD SÄLLQVIST MARKUS SCHNEIDER GIANFRANCO SGURA ANDREW SHANKS TOMOKO SHIN EYAL SHIRAZI MIKE SHIRRA MARTIN ANDREW SIMCOCK EVA SNYDER MICHAEL SOLON TIM STERN JUSTIN VAN DER LEK ERIC VIDAL SOREN VOLZ TERRY WU Matte Painting Department HELEN BLAKE SCOTT BRISBANE PETER BUJDOSO NICK CATTELL HYUKIL KWON TOSHIYUKI MAEDA EINAR MARTINSEN KARL SISSON JOHN WALTERS FX Department GERARDO AGUILERA CODY AMOS VASILIS ANTIPAS STEFANIE BLATT GARY BOYLE NUFFIELD JOSEPH BURNETTE JR. LUCIE CASALE DOUGLAS D. CREEL BRANDON DAVIS GAELLE DELCOURT RAHUL DESHPRABHU AMY DILWORTH DANIEL M. ELLIOTT MATTHEW HARRIS FLORIAN HU REN KIKUCHI KI-HYUN KIM LAURA KORVER SEAN SEONGKYUN LEE TSVETOMIR MARINOV SHAUN MARNEWICK SARAH C. MATTHEWS DONALD MCCORQUODALE SAMUEL J. MOSES ANTON OGNYEV CHRISTOS PARLIAROS NIKITA Y. PAVLOV NICOLAS PETIT DAVID PICARDA MURALI RAMACHARI ANYA SCARPA CLAUDE SCHITTER STEFFEN SCHUBERT MARC SMITH ANDREW SMYTH FELIX TELFER ADRIEN TOUPET ARPITA VENUGOPAL MENGDI WANG BASTIAN WARTENBERG Heads Of Department JOHAN ABERG GINO ACEVEDO DANIEL BARRETT ANTOINE BOUTHORS ADAM BRADLEY LEE BRAMWELL BRENTON COTTMAN ALASDAIR COULL GRAEME DEMMOCKS SHAWN DUNN AREITO ECHEVARRIA LUCA FASCIONE KENNETH C. GIMPELSON BASSIM HADDAD QUENTIN HEMA MATT HOLMES TRISTAN McMAHON DEJAN MOMCILOVIC WOLFGANG NIEDERMEIER EMILIANO PADOVANI PASCAL RAIMBAULT JAY RENNER MICHAEL SMALE CHRISTOPH SPRENGER ALBRECHT STEINMETZ JACOB STEPHENS CHARLES TAIT STEPHEN UNTERFRANZ PETE WILLIAMS Show Production Coordinators and Assistants WILLIAM BISLEY NICHOLAS M. GLASSON CALE HETARIKI GRETA F. HEWITT JANA JUNGK KA CHING LAM PATRICK MILLER MARGAUX PEACH GREG SANCHEZ MELISSA SPICER Department Production TOM AINGE-ROY KATRINA BARTON LYSE BECK TOM BUYS KIRSTIN CAMBIE ANDY CAMPION DESIREE ROSE CHEER JARROD SEAN CROSSLAND RUBY CUMMING JENNIFER DOCHERTY AARON DOUGLAS CHLOE FEODOROFF GINGER FLAWS SARAH GARVEN FILIPPO GASPARINI JEN GILLESPIE DIANA GODO ANNALIZA BORBA GOULD CHARLOTTE GRAY DAVID HAMPTON STACY HARDING MICHELLE S. HEALEY ERIN HILL MIA HIPPY ASHLEY HOLDEN COURTNEY HOOPER ORION HOLDER-MONK TIM HOPE SOPHIE INGRAM TESSA KERSHAW KELLY KILGOUR CAROLINE MACLEOD RICHARD MATTHEWS ROBERT MCDOUGALL MAXIMILIAN GUY MCNAIR MACEWAN ANNA MIDDLETON ALICE MILA AMY MILLER KATE E. MILLS JACK MORAN ELEANOR MORRIS ARWEN MUNRO SAMANTHA NIELD DREW NIELSEN PETI NOHOTIMA SHANA-MAY PALMER SIBILLA PAPARATTI ROCCO PIERINI JESS AMELIA PLATT JAIMEE POIPOI ROBIN PRYBIL ANDREW RICHMOND KRIS RICH REBEKAH ROSS MERRIN RUCK PENELOPE SCOTT GEORGINA SELBY AREEG SWEIS EMILIE TALLES ANNE P. TAUNGA KRYSTAL THOMPSON CLÉLIA TRAN RIAAN UNDERWOOD SARAH WILSON ARIANA YOUNG Motion Editing Department TERESA BARSALI TONY BODEUX PRIMOŽ BONČINA BENJAMIN BRENNEUR HANS BUTLER ANDRÉ CASTELÃO VERNESSA COOK SAKEY MARIO DE DIOS BARBERO SHAHRIAR ADHAM EL KOSHT OLIVIER FORGEOT RACHEL HYDES DÁNIEL KERESZTES CHRISTIAN KICKENWEITZ DAN KUNZ MATTIAS LINDKVIST JADE LORIER JACOB LUAMANUVAE-SU’A CHRISTINE MARTINEAU ERIC MEYER CHRIS MOSS TONY NORMAN PAVEL OČOVAJ IBAN JOSE PEREZ KRISTIAN PETERSSON DAVE PRECIADO ELLEN RAPPENECKER NICHOLAS RICHTER MARCO RÖTH FUNNY SCHÜTT PAUL SEYB ADAM SMITH MARIA VIRGINIA SOTELO ERIK SVENSSON ETEUATI TEMA JESUS RUIZ TORRES RAZVAN VACAR DHAWAL VORA FAYE WALKINGTON GAVIN WILLIAMS PETE WOODLEY-PAGE Previs Department BENJAMAN FOLKMAN JULIAN LEGGE RANDY LINK IGNACIO BAYARDO PEÑA MARCO SPITONI Motion Capture Department CHARLOTTE ADAMS DMITRY ALKHIMOV JOSE ALMEIDA JUNIOR EDWARD CATLEY RAYMOND CHAN JUSTIN CHAPPELL DARIUSZ DŁUGOSZ LINDSAY GEORGE ALEX GUREVICH ISAAC HAMON JOSHUA HARDGRAVE CORRADO IANIRI MATTHEW KAPFHAMMER RICHARD MCKENZIE WEI NING MARTIN ORLOWSKI DANIEL OSTROV PEMERIKA PEMERIKA GEORGE REDMOND MICHAEL SCARPA YEONGHO SEOL SORA K. SEWAMBAR ROD LEWIS SMITH MICHAEL SPENCE EWA SZCZEPANIAK JAMES VAN DER REYDEN HAYLEY WARREN Art Department AARON BLACK TIM W. L. DENBY DARRYL LONGSTAFFE SANDRA NASCHBERGER MICHAEL PANGRAZIO Virtual Art Department NORMAN ALAN BROWN III MIKE CLEPHANE CHARLES GOULD AARON HUNWICK ARTHUR JING LEILA M. MALTHUS CHRISTOPH DANIEL MEYER PETR PECHAR DAN POOL KRISTINA RUSSO JORDAN SHAND SAM TACK LINHAN YE Layout Department JAMES J. BELL AIMEE CAREY KARHOE CHAN ANTHONY CHIANG EVAN CHRISTIE JASON DESJARLAIS LIAM FARNHAM PAMELA HU BRADLEY JOHN NIKORA NGAROPO LULU J. SIMON OLAF A. W. SKJENNA JONAS SPERL JUSTIN STOCKTON MATTHEW TATEISHI FRASER JOHN WILKINSON GARRETT N. WINTERS TERESA L. WINTERS HEUNGMO YANG ROB ZOHRAB Models Department MARK EDWARD ALLEN OHKBA AMEZIANE-HASSANI SHAMUS BAKER MARCO BARBATI BAYARD SLADE BAUDOIN HAMISH BEACHMAN BEN BIGIEL ALESSANDRO BONORA KURT BUTLER DJORDJE CAKOVAN CEDRIC ENRIQUEZ CANLAS LESLIE CHAN JUNG MIN CHANG GAK GYU CHOI ERIK CHRISTENSEN ANDREI COVAL NATHAN FARQUHAR FLORIAN FERNANDEZ MATT FITZGERALD NICHOLAS GAUL JASON GORDON MARK HAENGA LISA HARDISTY LAURENT HERVEIC LAYNE HOWE CAJUN HYLTON PAUL JENNESS KENNETH JOHANSSON AMBER DAWN KELL ANDREW KUNZEL SUN JIN LEE THOMAS LO RUTH-ANNE LOVERIDGE BRADLEY MCFLINN JOHN C. MCGUIRE CHLOE MCLEAN KAORI MIYAZAWA HYEJIN MOON JAMES MOORE STEVEN MORGAN-HASTIE KENICHI NISHIDA JAMES OGLE NIKLAS PRESTON RICHARD RAIMBAULT MIGUEL CASTRILLO RUIZ MARKUS SCHMIDT SAM SHARPLIN ADAM SHAW JAMES SHAW HOWARD SLY JUSTIN STEEL JOHN STEVENSON-GALVIN MATTEO STIRATI SOMPONG TEEKASATHIEN ROUHOLLAH TOGHYANI NORI TOMINAGA DANIEL ULRICH PHIL VAN DER REYDEN FABRICE VISSEROT ANDREJA VUCKOVIC GWYNETH WALTON NICHOLAS WILSON ROGER WONG JOSHUA H. WOOD CLARE WOODFORD-ROBINSON Textures Department GEORGY AREVSHATOV ROBERT BALDWIN NED BARRAUD KATHLEEN BEELER DANIEL BENNETT SONIA CALVERT STEVE CRONIN STEPHANIE DUBE WILLIAM GALLYOT ANDREW ISAAC MEL JAMES JOSHUA KELL LON KRUNG LAURIE LACROIX THOMAS MANSENCAL HERNAN MELZI ANNA SITJA MIR BEN NIGHTINGALE KEVEN NORRIS CARLES PILES YANN PROVENCHER CATERINA SCHIFFERS MADELEINE SCOTT-SPENCER PETRA STUEBEN MASAYA SUZUKI REYNOLD TAGORE JASMINE WONG PIOTR FOX WYSOCKI VIKI YUNJEONG YEO Shaders Department DAVID ABBOTT MIKE BAIN OLIVIER BEIERLEIN BRITTANY BELL JOE W. CHURCHILL MICHAEL CURTIS PRIYAMVAD DESHMUKH JEFFREY R. DILLINGER SAMUEL DOYLE RÉMI FONTAN GUILLAUME FRANCOIS NIKOLAY GABCHENKO CHRISTOPHER GEORGE BRYANT HARDWICK PAUL HARRIS NGOC HENG TAEHYOUNG DAVID KIM DMITRI KRASNOKUTSKI SWEEKIM LAI MATHIAS LARSERUD FABIO LEPORELLI OLIVIER LESAINT ALASTAIR MAHER DOUGLAS MCHALE PHILIP MEYER SIMON DEAN MORLEY GREG NOTZELMAN HUNTER PARKS MILTON RAMIREZ NA SONG Creatures Department TRISTAN ALARCON RUPERT N. D. ASHTON JULIAN BUTLER GLEN CHRISTIE RACHEL N. CRISCOLO JONATHAN DYSART JENNY C. Y. FONG TIM J. FORBES NICK GRACE YOSHIHIRO HARIMOTO TIM HAWKER JOHN HOMER CHAY DESMOND JOHANSSON KEVIN KELM BEN KILGORE CARLOS LIN OLEG MAGRISSO ARNON MARCUS ANDREW P. MASON CHRIS MCCONNACHIE ANDREA MERLO RICHARD JOHN MOORE DARREN MORTILLARO MATTHEW MUNTEAN RUSSELL AUSAGE PEARSALL JENS SCHWARZ DAVID SHORT PETER SYOMKA ERIC TANG MAX TELFER TIM TERAMOTO AMY THOMAS ANIKET A. UJJAINKAR STACY M. YOI MATTHIAS ZELLER Paint and Rotoscope Departments RYAN BROOKS MARTY T. C. CHUNG GEORGIA DUMERGUE PHILIP FRASCHETTI KATHRIN GÜNTHER PRERANA JAISWAL DANNY JONES MALGORZATA KACA SOPHIE MATHEWS PORTIA MCLEAN RICKY T. MCMAHON SETH F. MILLER NAREN NAIDOO LUCITA PEEK CRAIG DOUGLAS RATTRAY HOLLY IN YOUNG SHIN NATALIE SMITH EDDIE SORIA HANNA MARIJKE STEWART VIJIN SUKUMARANNAIR CORNELIA TAN GARETH J. V. THOMAS PRAJEESH THOMAS TARQUIN VOSPER ANTHONY WEBB Editorial, Imaging And Data Resource Departments DANIEL ASHTON NICK BOOTH JOERG W. BUNGERT JAKE CHAPMAN-OLSEN AARON CUBIS ROBERT DIXON BEN HATTON DYLAN THOMAS HERKES JONATHAN D. MARTIN NEIL MAYO TOM MCHATTIE JAMES MEIKLE STEPHEN ROUCHER AMBER MARIE SMITH ANGUS WARD Camera and Onset Departments SONIA BASS EAMON SAMUEL DUNCAN LUDOVIC FOUCHE ADAM HARRIMAN LARS KRAMER MARC A. J. LANDRAIN JASON LOCKE IBRAHIM S. Z. MAGDY GARTH MICHAEL PETER SALTER JAMIE S. TELFER JON THORSEN ADRIAN VERCOE GLENN WELLS MARZENA ZAREBA Simulation, Rendering And Research & Development ALAN CHAMBERS SHANE COOPER TOMÁŠ DAVIDOVIČ MARC DROSKE JOHN FARROW JOHN WILLIAM HARNAGEL MARK LEONE JADE MANSUETO TOM MATTERSON ROBERT K. O. MCLEOD YOUNGBIN PARK TYMON PITTS NIALL RYAN JIRI SCHLEMMER JORGE SCHWARZHAUPT PAOLO EMILIO SELVA BRIAN SHARPE ANDREW SIDWELL ANDREW STYLES ANDREA WEIDLICH Supporting Departments STEVE BAYLISS ERINA CHAMBERLAIN JORDAN FAULKNER DAVE GOUGE VANESSA GRAY MIKE GUNN JAMIE HAUGH IAN JACK THOMAS KEAR HEATHER KINASTON-SMITH ARCHIE KONING ANDREW LAMBERT ALISON LEARNED-WOLF SALLY MAINLAND DANIEL MARWICK VAUGHAN C. MAYCLAIR AMY MINTY POPPY O’DOWD GABRIEL PAGE SAMUEL ALEXANDER PAGE CLINTON SCOTT NATASHA TURNER IRAIA WHAKAMOE SARAH ELIZABETH WOOD DAVID WRIGHT Previsualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Previs Artists MARIA SERRANO DUSTIN KIMMICH STEVEN TOM DANIEL MCCUE DAVID WEINSTEIN DAVID BOHORQUEZ MOTOKI NISHII PATRICK SCANLAN DANIEL HEDER JOHN HASBROOK LEON GITTENS JOSEPH CIVITATE PAT GEHLEN JUSTIN FALGOUT GAEL HARLOW RAFFAEL DICKREUTER GIANCARLO VOLLUCCI DAN TINDELL JOSHUA GRIDLEY Design and Model Making by WETA WORKSHOP LTD Concept and Creature Artists ANDREW BAKER GUS HUNTER JOHNNY FRASER ALLEN CHRIS GUISE GREG TOZER CHRISTIAN PEARCE NICHOLAS KELLER PAUL TOBIN DANIEL FALCONER WILLIAM BENNETT JEREMY HANNA REBEKAH TISCH Production Team HAYLEY GREY TASHA GUILLOT BEN HAWKER DANIELLE PRESTIDGE Model Makers PATI AHSUE EMMET DAVEY ANTJE GOEHRING JOAQUIN LOYZAGA DORDI MOEN MAURO SANTINI ABIGAIL SMITH 3D Conversion by STEREO D Production Coordinators STEPHANIE PHIRA SIDDIQUE ZAYN JINAH KAREN THERESE CONNOLLY NOELLE CYR STEVE STRANSMAN LUKAS STABILE BRENDA GRAJALES Depth Leads ANJEL ALCARAZ KYLE HARDIN ELIZABETH MILLER HOLLY GUNN ALEXANDER HEFFNER JAMES CLOWATER JASON BOMSTEIN JEREMIAH FINN Sr. Depth Artists ANASTASIA WATSON JOSEPH GONZALES PHETS PHONASA DANE WYLIE ALEKS JUSTESEN ERIC TIMM Finaling Leads VICTOR FERNANDEZ YAEL MAJORS PETER MACHUCA DANA PASSARELLA TYLER HALLE VARUNA DARENSBOURG Sr. Finaling Artists COREY ALLEN STEVE KAELIN HARSIMMAR SINGH BOBAL ANDREW TINKLER CINDY LIU PARKER SMITH International Production KRISHNA PRASAD ANILRAJ JASHUA YOGESH KHEDHKAR R. PARTHASARATHY DEO ASHISH SOURABH DHARMPURIKAR International Artists SHAIKH SHOAB MOHAMMAD AYAZUDDIN SHAILENDRA JAISWAL BHANU PRAKASH GOKUL NIVRUTTI MAHAJAN TARUN JOSHI AJIT MOHAN NIKAM SADEV ARJUN PADMUKHE DIVESH VISHWAKARMA YOGESH GUNJAL ANSHU TYAGI RAJIV SINGH ADITI JOSHI VISHAL TYAGI DNYANESHWAR B. PATIL ROHAN RAGHUNATH PATIL RAVI DHANWAL SWAPNIL JANGAM VIVEK KUMAR SING THAILRAJU SHRI BINDU MADHAV HITESH KUMAR R PARDESHI Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Skywalker Sound Executive Staff ADR Services Provided by THE WALT DISNEY STUDIOS, Burbank SHARPE SOUND STUDIOS, Vancouver 80 HERTZ STUDIOS, Manchester HARBOR PICTURE COMPANY TOM-TOM STUDIO, Budapest DELUXE TORONTO SONY PICTURES STUDIOS Digital Intermediate by TECHNICOLOR United Kingdom Unit Denmark Unit Main and End Titles by SCARLET LETTERS The Producers Wish to Thank The Royal Parks Blenheim Palace Bamburgh Castle The Scottish Ministers Tom Nicolson Creative Scotland Bridgeman Images Country Life Magazine – ©timeincukcontent.com/NME E.T. doll Courtesy of Universal Studios Licensing LLC Getty Images Maps contain Ordnance Survey data ©Crown copyright and database right 2014 Oxford University Press Tax Incentive Consulting Services – Canada Film Capital With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government’s Screen Production Grant Facial Reflectance Capture by the University of Southern California Institute for Creative Technologies Songs “Piper’s Maggot Jig” from BARRY LYNDON Arranged by Leonard Rosenman Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. “Rule Britannia” Performed by The Central Band of The Royal British Legion Courtesy of Clovelly Recordings Ltd “Il Barbiere Di Siviglia: Film Adaptation Of The Cavatina” from BARRY LYNDON Arranged by Leonard Rosenman Performed by the National Philharmonic Orchestra Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Rondeau from “Phaeton” Written by Jean-Baptiste Lully Performed by Capriccio Basel Baroque Orchestra conducted by Dominik Kiefer Courtesy of Tudor Recording AG By arrangement with Source/Q and Naxos Air from “Atys” Written by Jean-Baptiste Lully Performed by Capriccio Basel Baroque Orchestra conducted by Dominik Kiefer Courtesy of Tudor Recording AG By arrangement with Source/Q and Naxos Scotland The Brave (from THE PIPES OF SCOTLAND) Performed by Robbie McLean Courtesy of Clovelly Recordings Ltd Soundtrack Available on Copyright ©2016 STORYTELLER DISTRIBUTION CO., LLC, DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. and WALDEN MEDIA All Rights Reserved STORYTELLER DISTRIBUTION CO., LLC, DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. and WALDEN MEDIA are the authors and creators of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHAD 06035) THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits